


Short Retellings(One shots)

by Evevy_Impala



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Grief/Mourning, OS-1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evevy_Impala/pseuds/Evevy_Impala
Summary: No correlation between the stories unless said otherwise. If you wish to use any of these just tell me so I can read it, gotta share that talent people. 😤💖I write these instead of my actual story. lolOS = One Shot
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, OS-1
Kudos: 2





	Short Retellings(One shots)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short so sorry about that!

"You think we'll see each other again dude?"

The blonde boy looks at his friend, his dark curls that cover his eyes(as he likes to complain about so much) glow bronze in the afternoon rays of warmth.

I look at his hair and follow all the out of place strands forgetting the question. A hand comes into my view and I feel a tap on my nose and I focus back on the boy in front of me.

"What?" I ask adjusting the necklace loosely hanging off my neck, the smiley face dancing around my fingers like a ballroom dance. 

He shakes his head with a soft smile, "Do you think if we ever get separated, we'll see each other again?"

_I smile blankly, at the bottom of the crater underneath where I sat, my feet dangling, swaying with the silent breeze._

_I reach into my pocket and pull out the smiley face locket and open it._

"Why'd you make it a smiley face?" I asked the nervous looking boy, "I- well you make me happy, you make everyone happy, so I thought it fit you," 

  
_I shake my head, the quiet rattling of my mask hinges clanking joins the rising smoke in the air, "That's stupid, like I'd make people smile like you did,_ "


End file.
